


Be My Girl

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong and Yunho meet up at club after a long time. They let the lyrics and their bodies do the talking.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Be My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejoong felt lost among the bodies in the club. The flashing and swirling lights blended uncomfortably with the alcohol in his system. He hadn’t had that much to drink. Why was his stomach dancing already?

It was a feeling of anxiety that he learned to live with. And he did live with it for almost eight years under SME. Insecurity. Unsure. Powerless. It was strange to feel it almost a year later.

Jaejoong left the bar and went to the dance floor to search for Yoochun. He had to get out of here before he really did panic.

Sweaty bodies packed the dance floor. Jaejoong recognized a lot of people and refused dances from some tipsier girls. He kept his head up, eyes open for Yoochun. He wished he’d been just a little taller. He stopped for a moment, in a rare empty spot and looked around. Seeing a figure, he froze, stunned.

Familiar broad shoulders, familiar back, familiar … everything. His feet moved on their own. Thoughts of finding Yoochun disappeared.

Hand shaking, he reached up and touched Yunho’s shoulder. The other turned his head, and his eyes went wide as his body jerked around, and arms went around his waist and lifted him, and spun him just once before setting him down again. Jaejoong hugged Yunho back, eyes tearing, dizzy more from seeing Yunho again than being tossed around suddenly.

The anxious feeling evaporated.

Yunho was saying something, talking loud with his mouth at Jaejoong’s ear, but all he heard was the tone, the sound, the timbre of his voice. Not the words.

God, how long had it been since he’d last been in Yunho’s arms? He didn’t even know. He briefly wondered if Changmin was there, too, and then remembered that Changmin was filming a drama in Busan.

Firm fingers touched Jaejoong’s face. He sighed and leaned into the familiar feel of that hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open when Yunho’s body heat molded to his and he looked up at his ex-lover with saddened eyes. They stood still in the crowd of thrumming bodies, surrounded by their own emotions.

A familiar song started. The opening chords of _Be My Girl_.

Yunho smiled widely and started dancing, body close to Jaejoong’s, as he sang along.

_Don’t wanna hurt nobody  
This is a song for you  
Skippin all the after-parties  
Girl, I’m goin home with you_

Yunho’s face was so happy. Smiling, eyes bright. Jaejoong had worried that the first time they saw each other, Yunho would be upset with him or they would argue.

Jaejoong laughed. He put his arms around Yunho’s neck and sang the next few lines with him.

_Don’t even think about it  
You gon feel what we gon do  
Cause we’ll be falling in love all night long_

Jaejoong’s heart swelled as they danced. The lyrics of the chorus said what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. The need to go home with Yunho twisted through his skin. Home? He didn’t need to go home. The bathrooms were closer.

Their foreheads pressed together. Their breaths mingled and Yunho continued singing the lyrics.

_Wanna make you my somebody  
Wanna see this world with you  
So hard to find love like this  
Chances are far and few  
No other one can have you  
I want you to myself  
My heart is open for you all life long _

Jaejoong’s throat closed up and he caved to the temptation, pressing his lips against Yunho’s as they danced. Yunho’s arms tightened around his wait.

Would they ever have that? Would they ever be able to go away with each other? Only the two of them. Alone. Where Jaejoong didn’t have to share him with SM or with the other members or with the fans? He knew it was selfish, but he wanted it so much. His heart had belonged to Yunho for so many years.

Their kisses stayed light. Remembering lips and tongues. It felt so good to kiss Yunho again.

Jaejoong forgot they were in a club. He forgot they were famous. He forgot how to breathe.

They swayed together, bodies barely moving, while their hands and lips took up the dance, pulling them together, closer, through the last chorus of the song. The last line is all that mattered to both of them.

_What I’m tryin to say is you should be mine_

They stopped dancing as the next song started. Yunho ran a hand through Jaejoong’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jaejoong’s eyes shut as the kisses moved down his face, finally to his lips.

“How ‘bout it?” Yunho asked against his lips. “Wanna be my baby for the night? Let me get you and then let me love you? All night long.”

Jaejoong shivered and then laughed. “Yes. Let’s go. You should be my baby.”

Yunho hugged him. “I am,” he said, lips against Jaejoong’s ear again. “I am forever and always your baby.”


End file.
